Darker Side of the World
by Zaikia
Summary: Kaiyo was just your average teenager. She loved to be at home and play Kingdom Hearts and write fanfiction. That is, until Organization XIII comes for her, saying that she is the key to opening the darker side of Kingdom Hearts.
1. Chapter 1

**Darker Side of the World**

**Summary: **Kaiyo was just your average teenager. She loved to be at home and play Kingdom Hearts and write fanfiction. That is, until Organization XIII comes for her, saying that she is the key to opening the darker side of Kingdom Hearts.

_**Chapter 1**_

"Xeksuti!" (Pronounced XEK-SU-TI). "C'mon Xek! Xemnas says it's time to get up!"

The lump in the bed stirred, but didn't get up and only pulled the covered around itself tighter. "Nurg….go away Axel…."

Axel glared down at the young Nobody. "Xeksuti….do not make me set your blanket on fire."

The lump stirred even more and a head appeared. Xeksuti was a 17-year old Nobody with emerald green eyes (The same as Axel's) with chin-length blondish-brown hair and bangs stopped at the middle of her cheeks. Xeksuti glared at him. "Whatdya want?"

"Superior said he wants you and I to meet him in the Round Room. Said it was important." Axel replied.

Xeksuti sighed, letting her face hit the pillow. "I'll be out in 20."

Axel muttered to himself about Xeksuti as he left the room. How she hated waking up early! She growled and headed over to her closet. She had taken a shower last night, so she didn't need to shower until later tonight. She dressed in a long black skirt that had slits to her upper thighs with black short shorts underneath and knee high boots. She slid on a green tank top and long black leather gloves that reached her elbows on her arms. With that, she also slid on her Organization cloak and zipped it up to her chest, going out to meet Axel in the Round Room.

"Ah, Xeksuti, Axel, right on time." Their Superior spoke as they arrived. "I have given you two a mission to complete. It is a very important mission and I expect both of you to complete it."

_Jeez, no wonder I hate this guy. _Xeksuti snarled mentally and crossed her arms over her chest. "What's the mission?"

The Superior waved his arm and the still hologram of a young girl appeared on the floor. She looked about 18-years old with butt-length jet black hair with violet streaks and bangs that were long and covered her violet eyes. Her skin was pale, her face heart-shaped and she wore all black, with the exception of her shirt, which was a deep, dark red.

"She's pretty." Xeksuti commented.

"I need you two to find this girl, on a planet called Earth." The booming voice ordered. "She is an important asset to the Organization and I cannot afford to lose her."

_Jeez, after two years of being in the darkness, Xemnas STILL wants Kingdom Hearts. What a baka. _Xeksuti thought. "We'll do it." Axel spoke.

"Excellent. A word of advice, be careful. Earth is a strange world; do not let your guard down."

Axel gave a fake salute. "Yes sir."

"On it! Let's go Dark, Tornado!" Xeksuti called and the Shadow and Emerald Blue heartless appeared and trailed after the two Nobodies as they walked into the Corridor of Darkness.

….

_Kingdom Hearts….._

_The Door to Darkness…._

_Or…_

_The Door to Light_

_I want to line the pieces up…._

_Yours and mine. _

…

_She stands out in the rain, looking up into the sky, over Memory's Skyscraper….up at the glowing heart in the sky. _

"_It seems Kingdom Hearts has come again…." She whispered, rain trickling down her face. Or was it tears? It was hard to tell. She reaches out to the glowing heart-shaped moon in the sky. "What do you want from me….?" She whispers. _

_**We have chosen you. **_

"_Chosen….me?" she sinks onto her knees. _

_**For the Key. The Key to unlocking the secret of Kingdom Hearts. **_

"_Dream Drop Distance…" the girl said, the words barely leaving her lips. "Why….?" _

_**Because you know. Be strong young child and you shall succeed. **_

….

_Master…mmmmmmasssttterr….._

Kaiyo groaned a little, feeling something poke her arm. "Go away…not in the mood….." she buried her face in her white, fluffy pillow.

Only to be roughly poked in the head.

"Ow!" Kaiyo yelped, sitting up to see the shadows twitching, their laughing echoing in her head. "Not necessary! Twitchers!"

A slit of shadow slithered up her bed and curled around Kaiyo's arm, going up to stare her in the face. _But master….._

Kaiyo sighed and shrugged the shadow off. "I know, I know! I gotta get ready for school!" she jumped out of bed and took a quick shower. She dressed in black cargo pants, a black tight t-shirt with a black and red plaid shirt over it (unbuttoned), her knee-high boots and black fingerless gloves that went all the way up to her elbows. She grabbed her backpack and headed to school. _That dream was weird…_She thought as she trailed down the sidewalk.

The day was normal, as ever. Her parents gone on business, another boring day that she filled with her favorite game of all, Kingdom Hearts. The game was a masterpiece and she loved Kingdom Hearts II much better than the original. She hated Sora with a passion. She thought he was just some bratty kid who needed a good kick to the you-know-what. Maybe lose his manhood in the process.

Kaiyo snorted as she walked down the sidewalk, fixing her bag strap on her shoulder. It had been slipping off her shoulder since she left school. She sighed and grumbled as she walked down the sidewalk. All of a sudden, shadows broke off other shadows and surrounded Kaiyo in the circle. Bright, glowing yellow eyes appeared as the shadows rose up from the ground.

But then they vanished into thin air.

"Damnit Xeksuti! Can't you control those heartless?"

"I told you! I have to really concentrate and you're not helping!"

Kaiyo whirled around and saw a tall redhead, with a short brunette beside him. She recognized the guy, but not the girl. "Cosplayers. What are they doing in Sails, Indiana?" Kaiyo snorted. "I think you're in the wrong town buds."

The two exchanged glances and then the redhead summoned weapons that were exactly like Axel's chakrams while the girl summoned two long daggers in each hand. "Sorry kid. You're coming with us. The name's Axel. Got it memorized?"

Kaiyo scoffed. "Right…bind them."

The shadows lunged at the two, wrapping around their bodies tightly. The chakrams fell, disappearing into light. "Hey, let us go!" the girl, Xeksuti her name was, shouted. "Come with us willingly and we won't have to use force!"

Kaiyo tapped her chin for a moment. "Nah, don't think so. Crush them; I'm not in the mood today."

"Answer a question for me, where would you go?"

Kaiyo froze as a deep, male voice broke through the tension. The voice that shouldn't exist…..the voice that could haunt her very dreams. She slowly turned around, fear coursing through her entire body and saw a tall male, hood up to cover his face. It didn't matter; she knew who he was.

The two Nobodies behind Kaiyo vanished into a Corridor of Darkness and the sky rumbled. Kaiyo looked up, seeing the sky turn a dark grey. The ground crumbled, heartless pouring through the cracks, chasing after the hearts they devoured so dearly. Kaiyo nearly fell from the rumble of the Earth. "What have you done to my world?" she shouted at the Unknown.

The Unknown merely titled his head to the side, but she could clearly see a jaw and part of the face underneath the hood. And he was smiling. Kaiyo snarled. "Attack him!" she demanded the shadows. The shadows lunged towards the Unknown, but instead of hitting a solid body, they passed through a translucent figure. The Unknown vanished, much like what Kaiyo saw in the Birth by Sleep Final Mix trailer against that Unknown boss battle.

This was almost the same.

Kaiyo didn't see the Unknown materialize behind her, but she heard his voice. _"This world was meant to crumble. Crumble into darkness, devoured by the heartless, leaving not a single heart behind." _

Kaiyo whirled around, trying to hit the Unknown, but he merely disappeared and then reappeared a few feet away from her. She opened her mouth to say something, but he lifted his hand and pressed two fingers, his right middle and index finger to her chest.

Kaiyo blinked, confused by the gesture-.

And then a hot, searing pain erupted in her chest, in her heart. Kaiyo let out a strangled cry of agony, gripping the fabric which covered the skin above her beating organ. The Unknown chuckled lowly, seeming to glide around her form.

"_Darkness shall triumphant over light. The key to opening the darker side of Kingdom Hearts." _

Kaiyo gasped, clutching her chest. "A-attack!" she managed to cry and the shadows tried to move, but they only twitched, seeming to hiss in fear. "N-no!" she whimpered as her vision darkened. "I can't-!" she seemed short of breath and collapsed onto her side, wheezing.

The Unknown chuckled once more, gliding towards her like a ghost. _"Soon, Kingdom Hearts will be MINE." _

And then a light erupted between them. The Unknown let out a howl of agony, the light burning his eyes. He staggered back, trying to see through the light. His eyes widened from underneath his hood as he watched the young girl's form engulf in light.

"_No! I have waited years for this!" _He cried, trying to break through the light, but it only kept him back. _"INSOLENT LIGHT!" _

When the light finally vanished, she was gone and the Earth was crumbling underneath his feet. Rage boiled within him and he snarled, summoning a Corridor of Darkness and walking into it as Earth collapsed on itself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Darker Side of the World**

_**Chapter 2**_

"_The keyblade, a truly, marvelous weapon. Were it in more….capable hands-_

"_Sora-." _

_**Sora is not the chosen one. **_

"_But…Sora should be the chosen one." _

_**He is not. Ventus's heart is within him, but Sora is not the One. Child….you must find three keyblade wielders. **_

_Her eyes opened and she found herself floating down in the water, the light reflecting off the surface. She opened her mouth, but it didn't feel like she was drowning. "Aqua…Terra…..Ventus…." _

_**Yes, you must find them. **_

_Kaiyo felt her body straighten and she looked around. Suddenly, the floor beneath her feet erupted into doves and they flew off, reveling a glowing station below Kaiyo's feet. Kaiyo gasped, seeing how the platform wasn't of Sora and his friends….but of Kaiyo with a keyblade in her hand. She seemed to be asleep, with the girl, Xeksuti, Axel, Sora and Xemnas all on the platform. _

"_Oh…this can't be happening….." she whispered and just as she said that, dozens of shadow heartless appeared on the ground and rose up. "No!" _

_**Do not worry. You possess the strongest weapon in the world. **_

_Kaiyo squinted her eyes as a bright light erupted right in front of her and she felt something light land in her hand. She looked down and gasped, seeing the Two Become One keyblade in her right hand. "What….?" _

_And then everything went white. _

….

"Is she alive?"

"Of course she is Hayner!"

Kaiyo let out a small, but audible groan as she came to. She opened her violet eyes, blinking a few times. She saw three teenagers kneeling beside her. "Guess that answer's my question." The skinnier boy said. "You okay?"

"I'm…..great…." Kaiyo groaned, picking herself up off the ground and standing up, brushing the dirt off her pants. She saw Hayner, Pence and Olette, all three of them staring at her. _Fuck I'm in Twilight Town…._she swore mentally and shoved the three out of her way. _I gotta get out of here. Before the Unknown finds me….._

All of a sudden, she saw a flash of grey and white and looked up at the building next to her to see a Dusk crawling along the building. Her eyes narrowed and she quickly ran after the Dusk. She came to the hole in the wall and entered the forest, following the Dusk to the mansion.

She saw the brunette Nobody standing there, long daggers in her hand. "They don't call me the Guardian of Crime for nothing." The girl, Xeksuti spoke, summoning a very small amount of heartless. She got into a battle stance and lunged at Kaiyo.

Kaiyo merely dodged Xeksuti's attack and her foot connected with the girl's back. "Never turn your back on the enemy." Kaiyo spoke. "Why are _you _with the Organization? You seem weak."

"I am NOT weak!" Xeksuti shouted as her concentration on the heartless broke and the heartless vanished. "I am still learning!" she lunged at Kaiyo once more.

"Then you have a lot to learn." Kaiyo muttered and dodged the girl's attack. With that, she raised her leg and kneed Xeksuti in the stomach harshly. Xeksuti, however, got the opportunity and plunged one of her daggers into Kaiyo's thigh.

"OW!" Kaiyo screamed, kicking the girl away from her. Kaiyo gripped the hilt of the dagger and yanked it out of her thigh, throwing it away from her. "Damnit!" she hissed, holding both hands over the wound while blood seeped through her fingers.

"_It seems you have a lot to learn also." _

Kaiyo looked up and saw the Unknown standing there, away from her and Xeksuti. "Shit…." She swore and tried to take off, but a Sorcerer Nobody blocked her way. It rippled, the cubes floating around it. _Damn! Even the Berserkers were harder than these guys! _She thought and shut her eyes tightly. _How do I fight when I don't even have a weapon? _

All of a sudden, she felt something land in her right hand and she opened her eyes, seeing the Two Become One keyblade in her hand. The Unknown seemed surprised and wasn't given time because Kaiyo slashed the Sorcerer in half with her keyblade and it vanished into darkness.

Kaiyo then went after the Unknown, but she passed through him like he was a ghost. The Unknown chuckled lowly, blue sparks generating from his hands. _"You cannot hope to defeat me Kaiyo. Let us take this somewhere more…private." _

The Unknown waved his arm and Kaiyo clenched her eyes shut as a light engulfed them both. When she opened her eyes, she gasped, seeing that she and the Unknown were in Memory's Contortion. Memory's Skyscraper was freaking huge.

Clutching the Two Become One keyblade in her hand, she glared intensely at the Unknown., who stared back at her with eyes that were hidden underneath his hood. _I've had enough of this! _She thought and without a second thought, charged at the Unknown. Once she was just inches away from striking him with her keyblade, he yelled out "Guard" and a square barrier appeared between them.

Kaiyo's violet eyes widened and she prepared herself for the impact. Her shoulder collided with the barrier, electricity jolting her body and she was thrown back. She landed harshly on her back, her fingers twitching and still clutching the handle of her keyblade.

_Damnit! I forgot about the barriers! _She thought and groaned as she stood back up. The Unknown chuckled, his hands beginning to glow red. _"Give up this fight Kaiyo. It is useless." _

"Never!" she cried and pointed her keyblade at him. "Magnet!" she shouted and an invisible force pulled the Unknown towards her. With a yell, she swung her keyblade, but it was only blocked by the Unknown's glowing red beams that came out from his hands. "Damnit!" she swung again, only to be blocked. "Stop! Dodging! My! SWINGS!" Kaiyo shouted, swinging with each word and growing angrier as he blocked them.

The Unknown lunged out his hand towards her, engulfing her body in red electricity. Kaiyo screamed as the electricity sent extreme waves of pain throughout her body and it disappeared, sending her to the ground. She struggled to get up, but only fell back down. _"Don't fight Kaiyo. You are only prolonging the inevitable." _

Beads of sweat rolled down her face as she struggled to stand. _I can't let him do this! I can't let him….beat me! _

_**Use Cure. **_

_Huh? _

_**Use Cure and it will heal your wounds. **_

The mysterious voice faded away and Kaiyo struggled to lift her Two Become One keyblade. "C….Cure…."

And a green, gentle warmth washed throughout her body like a wave, giving her energy back. Kaiyo growled and jumped up, swinging her keyblade. This time, the Unknown was caught off guard and he didn't have enough room to block Kaiyo's attack. The keyblade connected with his side and he staggered backwards. "You thought you could beat me?" Kaiyo hissed, her fist connecting with his jaw. "You thought WRONG!" she screamed and jumped into the air, keyblade above her head. "IT'S OVER!"

She swung herself in the air a few times and then yelled out, swinging her keyblade down. She heard a sickening CLANG as her keyblade connected with the Unknown's hooded head, sending him to the ground face-first with a thud.

Kaiyo landed on her feet, stumbling a little, but kept her stance. Panting heavily, she slowly and cautiously walked over to the Unknown's unconscious form. She nudged his shoulder with her foot and he didn't move. She sighed. "I guess that worked after all…"

Then the Unknown's unconscious form rippled and vanished into thin air.

Her violet eyes widened. "What?"

"_Behind you." _

She whirled around, only to have a red, sword-like beam connect with her face. Kaiyo was sent across the fighting arena, landing on her side harshly. Her keyblade clattered somewhere, far away from her reach. She heard the Unknown walking towards her and suddenly, a gloved hand wrapped around her throat and lifted her off the ground.

_Damn! I must've been fighting a copy this entire time! _Kaiyo thought, clutching the Unknown's arm with both hands. She saw, from underneath his hood, his smile. It was triumphant. _"You have lost Kaiyo. Shall I end this useless fight between you and I?" _

Kaiyo's gaze went to her keyblade and she stretched out her hand. _C'mon! You worked for Sora! Work for me! _

Her keyblade vanished and reappeared in her hand. "I don't think so!" Kaiyo shouted and struck the Unknown across the face. He howled out in pain, dropping Kaiyo and staggering backwards. Kaiyo coughed, rubbing her throat tenderly when she stood. She glanced at the Unknown and realized his hood was now off.

His silvery hair was layered and messy, like Terra's. It seemed to reach the middle of his back, with spikes on the top of his head and going over his ears. Her violet eyes met his angry-filled golden-amber ones. With a snarl, he summoned his blades, but Kaiyo interrupted.

"Blizzard!" she cried and shots of icicles came out of her keyblade, trapping his feet in them and to the ground. He tried to move, but it proved useless as his entire body was engulfed in ice.

Kaiyo breathed, her chest heaving with each breath as she glared at Xemnas. "Bastard…." She whispered, hunching over and using her knees for support.

Then she heard a loud crack.

Kaiyo looked up, seeing a long crack running down the front. The Nobody blinked and then smirked as light erupted in the encased ice, exploding from the inside and sending ice all over. Kaiyo dodged most of the incoming ice, but a sharp, large icicle passed all of them and plunged deep into her left shoulder. Kaiyo screamed out in agony, staggering backwards. "Fire!"

The icicle melted and Kaiyo's body shuddered. She had just used the last of her magic. Xemnas chuckled. "Did you really believe that would defeat me? You're weaker than I thought Kaiyo. How…disappointing."

"Don't fuck with me!" Kaiyo screamed at him, ignoring her wounded shoulder. "You're a Nobody! You're NOTHING! YOU DON'T EVEN EXIST!"

She felt her body shudder from underneath the intense glare she received. He snapped his fingers and the red electricity coursed through her body, causing her to scream once more. But she didn't let go of her keyblade, not when her fingers threatened her so. She saw him cast Cure on himself and the cut on his face healed, only leaving the blood.

He chuckled. "No matter how hard I try, you just won't give in. I believe this will be necessary." And then he vanished.

And reappeared in front of her. Before Kaiyo could do anything, he pressed two fingers to her chest, like he did before. "Aghhh!" she cried out, clutching her heart with her left hand, still ignoring her wounded shoulder. Her vision was going out. "N….no…." _This can't be happening….._

And then everything went black.

The girl fell into his arms, her keyblade clattering onto the ground and disappearing. He shifted her body so that he was holding her bridal-style. He smiled triumphantly to himself, knowing he had won the battle.

_Finally, she is mine. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Darker Side of the World**

_**Chapter 3**_

"_Alright, why the hell am I in Traverse Town?" Kaiyo looked around. There was nobody around but her. "Is this another dream?" _

"_It is what you believe it to be." _

"_Whoa!" Kaiyo whirled around, looking for the mysterious, male voice. It sounded young, but not like a child or a teenager. More like someone in their twenties. "Who's there?"_

_She suddenly saw someone appear from the darkness, wearing the Organization cloak. His hood was up and he didn't seem much taller than Kaiyo, maybe a few inches or so taller. Kaiyo summoned her Two Become One keyblade, getting into a battle stance. "Who are you?" _

_The person reached up, gloved hands gripping his hood and pulled it backwards, off his head. Kaiyo gasped when she saw the person's real appearance. Tanned skin, yellow eyes and longish silver hair with two bangs on either side of his face. _

"_You're…." she whispered. "Xehanort! Young Master Xehanort! The one who appeared during the beginning of Birth by Sleep!" _

"_Correct." Young Master Xehanort replied. "You know of my forms. There is I and then my older self, Master Xehanort." He waved his arm and a hologram of the old Master Xehanort appeared. "Then there is Terranort." A hologram of Terranort appeared beside Master Xehanort. "Then Xehanort," a hologram of Ansem's apprentice appeared next to Terranort. "Ansem, Seeker of Darkness." Xehanort's heartless appeared next to Master Xehanort. "And last, but not least, Xemnas, my Nobody." And a hologram of Xemnas appeared next to Xehanort's heartless. _

_Kaiyo lowered her keyblade, seeing how Young Master Xehanort didn't seem to want to fight. "And you're telling me this because….?" _

"_The one keeping Master Xehanort from being revived is Xemnas." Young Master Xehanort replied. "Xemnas was defeated two years ago, but when Namine realized that Master Xehanort was coming back, she revived Organization XIII in order for Xehanort's revival to be stopped." _

"_Namine knew….?" Kaiyo said quietly to herself. "What does all of this have to do with Sora?" _

"_Inside Sora's body lies Ventus's heart." Young Master Xehanort replied. "Sora is the chosen keyblade wielder, but he is not the one to open Kingdom Hearts. The darker side of Kingdom Hearts lies the Ultimate Darkness and if that is opened, then darkness will cover all the worlds, devouring the hearts of the innocents." _

"_And how am I the key?" she asks. _

"_It doesn't matter if you live in the light or not. Your heart still has darkness in it and Master Xehanort wanted to find a key to the Ultimate Darkness." Young Master Xehanort replied and then be began walking towards Kaiyo. "However, Master Xehanort didn't get the chance and the memory has passed onto Xemnas. If he gets you to open the darker side of Kingdom Hearts…" _

"_Then the worlds will be destroyed." Kaiyo whispered. "And I thought Xehanort's Heartless was the most insane of them all. Looks like I was wrong." _

_Suddenly, Young Master Xehanort grabbed her shoulders. "You mustn't let Xemnas do this. You cannot let him use you to open the darker side of Kingdom Hearts." He spoke firmly. "If he does, then everything you know and cherish will disappear forever." _

"_I don't understand. Why are you telling me this?" she asks, clearly confused about his actions. _

_Young Master Xehanort sighed. "I was a fool….just like Ansem the Wise said. Using the lives of others to find out what heartless and Nobodies were…..I was a foolish man." He said quietly. "I've learned past my mistakes." _

_Kaiyo relaxed. This version of Xehanort seemed almost sorry that his future selves tried to destroy dozens of worlds. "How do I stop Xemnas?" she asks quietly. _

_His yellowish eyes pierced her violet ones and then he spoke. _

"_You have to destroy Kingdom Hearts. And if that doesn't work, then you have to die." _

…..

"Ow!" Xeksuti cringed as Axel wrapped the bandage around her shoulder. "Can you be a little more careful moron?"

"It's not my fault you decided to fight Kaiyo on your own." Axel huffed; tightening the bandage and making the young Nobody bite her lip. Xeksuti glanced over to the left of Vexen's lab, over to the tube that contained Kaiyo's body inside. She was floating inside green liquid, healing liquid with tubes connected to her back, arms and legs.

"I feel bad for her." Xeksuti muttered.

"Who?"

"Kaiyo. I mean….I would hate to be used by someone like Xemnas." Xeksuti replied.

Axel just sighed and finished bandaging up her shoulder. "Well, I feel just the same Xek. Xemnas wants to open the darker side of Kingdom Hearts and that doesn't sound good."

The two walked up to the tube and all of a sudden, Kaiyo's eyes began to twitch. "Do you think she could be having a dream?" Xeksuti asks.

"Maybe." Axel replied.

All of a sudden, Kaiyo's eyes shot open, causing the two Nobodies to gasp. Before they could do anything, Kaiyo's fist came through the glass and green liquid began to pour out. She coughed harshly, the tubes disconnecting from her body when she fell to the gray, tile floor.

"Um…..should we go get someone?" Xeksuti asks nervously.

Before they could do anything, Kaiyo summoned her keyblade and whacked both Nobodies away from her. They went all the way through the wall, making a giant hole. Kaiyo coughed, hacking up the green liquid. "Shit…" she mumbled, using her keyblade for support. "Good thing I woke up in time…" she quickly got up and left the room.

Meanwhile, Vexen and Xemnas had been discussing Kaiyo's condition when they both felt the castle rumble. "Sounds like it came from…..my lab!" Vexen panicked and the two teleported to his lab, only to find the mess. "My lab! What did you two idiots do?" he shouted at Axel and Xeksuti.

"We didn't do anything! It was Kaiyo! She woke up!" Xeksuti shouted back, using Axel for support to stand.

"Vexen, make sure the members are on their guard." The Superior spoke. "I do not want Kaiyo escaping."

…

_I feel so energetic. _Kaiyo thought as she quietly rushed down the hallway, her keyblade in her clutches. She came around the corner and saw Xigbar and Xaldin in conversation. She quickly hid behind the wall. _Shit! They're blocking my way! _

She looked down beside her and saw a vent, big enough for her to fit. Kaiyo grinned and her keyblade vanished. She unscrewed the vent and climbed in, crawling along the vent. She continued to climb until she heard voices.

"Zexion, can't you smell her out?"

"No, I cannot just 'smell' her out." Zexion replied with a huff. Kaiyo crawled to an open vent and saw Zexion and Marluxia talking. "Kaiyo has a scent like the Superior's. Smells like…..darkness. I can only imagine why he wants her."

_That sounds so creepy stalkerish. _Kaiyo shuddered and continued along. She came to another open vent and saw Nothing's Call below. She smirked. "Bingo." She kicked open the vent and jumped down onto solid ground. She looked at her exit that was right before her eyes. She was about to take a step, but then she stopped. "Wait…..why does it feel like this is a trap?"

She suddenly heard a whirring sound and quickly summoned her keyblade as a bullet came at her. Kaiyo blocked it with her keyblade and heard laughing. "Clever girl." A voice laughed and Kaiyo watched as Xigbar walked out of a Corridor of Darkness. "Very sharp."

"I haven't got time to deal with you." Kaiyo spoke.

"Aw, but where's the fun in that?" Xigbar pouted, but his pout vanished quickly when he summoned his weapons, Arrowguns.

Kaiyo sighed and got into a battle stance. "Guess I'll have to make this quick." She mumbled.

"Get ready!" Xigbar quickly vanished and Kaiyo kept her eyes and ears open for his attack. She heard a whoosh and whirled around, swinging her keyblade. Xigbar grunted as the keyblade hit his Arrowguns, inches away from his face. "Sharper than I thought."

"I've played Kingdom Hearts a dozen times." Kaiyo smirked. "I know all your moves."

"Oh yeah?" Xigbar quickly vanished.

"STOP!" she shouted and Xigbar was frozen.

"Damnit!" he swore, watching as she approached him. _Damn, this isn't how I wanted to go. _

It wasn't long before Xigbar was lying unconscious at her feet. "Too easy." She mumbled and then hurried out of the castle. She rushed down the road, hoping it would lead her somewhere where Organization 13 couldn't find her. "Yeah, nowhere's safe. I just have to keep moving."

Suddenly, red electricity stabbed her body and she screamed out, falling to the ground. _Damnit! I almost got away! _

"No matter how many times you try to run, I will always find you." The Nobody spoke as he approached her body. As she tried to get up, he snapped his fingers and the red electricity coursed through her body again, making her scream.

"You're a fucking cheat." She snarled, grabbing her keyblade and lunging at him. But then black and white thorns came from out of nowhere and grabbed her limbs, making her fall onto her knees. She struggled to break free, but they were just too strong.

"You may be strong enough to defeat Xigbar, but you aren't strong enough to defeat me." He chuckled lowly as his palm glowed a faint red. He placed his hand on her chest and then she screamed out in agony. He took his palm away, leaving a glowing red mark that morphed into the Nobody insignia, glowing intensely. "Trying to deny me or trying anything will make this mark burn."

Hanging her head, Kaiyo breathed quietly, but heavily. _I've got to stop him! But I can't kill him because if I do, then Master Xehanort will come back! And then the cycle will start all over again! And I don't wanna die! So I have to destroy Kingdom Hearts! _

The mark on her chest burned intensely once more, making her scream out again. Her throat was sore from screaming and she cursed herself. She glanced up at the glowing moon, glaring at it. _This is your fault. _

And then everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Darker Side of the World**

**_Chapter 4_**

_Kaiyo once again found herself in Traverse Town. The mark on her chest burned a little and she rubbed at it unconsciously. "I know you're here, come on out."_

_Young Master Xehanort came out of the shadows. "I see Xemnas has claimed you."_

_She glared at him. "I don't think so. I don't belong to anybody." She snarled. "I will find a way to leave." she rubbed her chest again, growling. "I hate that man sometimes! Can you do anything about this mark?" _

"

_I can get rid of it, but it will take a few days." he replied and she signed. "Can you survive until then?" _

"

_Yeah, I can go 'innocent' for a few days and maybe that'll catch him off guard." she replied and he nodded. _

Kaiyo groaned as she opened her violet eyes. The mark on her chest burned a little and she rubbed at it. She noticed she was in one of the rooms, pretty boring. She stood up and looked out the window. 

She saw the giant heart in the sky a purplish-color, it looked broken. _Maybe I could talk to Axel or that...Xeksuti person...try to get away some how. _

All of a sudden, she heard two knocks on her door and a head popped in, reveling Xeksuti. "Hiya Kaiyo. The _Superior_," she spat the name with disgust. "Wanted me to see if you were awake." 

"

Tell him no." Kaiyo grumbled and jumped off the bed. She rubbed her chest a little, the mark on her chest was like a tattoo and it felt like a really bad sunburn. "Don't say this to anyone, but I'm getting this mark off in a few days and I'll find a way to escape." 

"

I don't blame you." Xeksuti mumbled. "I hate that man. Axel doesn't like him either." 

Kaiyo sighed. "I don't know, but I need to get out of here and find Sora, maybe get a bodyguard or sumthin'." the mark on her chest burned a little and she winced. "But if I don't, then I might as well kill myself." 

Xeksuti closed the door and sat on the bed, kicking her feet back and forth. "Axel and I both know what Xemnas wants from you and we both know you won't give up with a fight." 

Kaiyo snorted. "True that. Marluxia doesn't like him either...maybe I could talk to him..." 

"

His room is just down the hall." Xeksuti said. 

Kaiyo nodded and headed down to Marluxia's room. She opened the door and found the entire room covered in plants. "Uh...Marluxia?" she questioned, stepping into the room. She took a few steps forwards and then she felt something wrap around her ankle and dangle her upside down. A giant, man-eating plant opened its mouth and slowly lowered her towards it. 

"

No! Bad plant! What have I told you about eating people?" Marluxia's voice rang out as the flower Nobody appeared. The plant seemed to groan and dropped Kaiyo on her butt. 

"

Ow...my poor ass..." she rubbed her backside and stood up. "Thanks, I thought I was gonna get eaten." 

All of a sudden, a red rose materialized in Marluxia's hand and he handed it to her. "For a pretty woman like you." 

Kaiyo took the rose and immediately, felt a thorn cut her finger. "Ouch." she winced and put her finger in her mouth, sucking the blood. "Stupid thorn." she mumbled and took her finger out. "But uh, thanks." 

"

Now what can I do for you Kaiyo?" Marluxia finally questions. 

"

Um..." Kaiyo winced when the mark on her chest burned a little more than usual. "You got anything to make this go away?" she showed Marluxia the mark. 

"

Hmm...the Superior won't be happy about, but I don't always listen to him, so yeah, I have something." he walked away and then came back with a small box. "Put this ointment on it and it should fade within a couple hours." 

"

Thanks Marly." 

Marluxia smiled. "Come back any time."

…...

Kaiyo headed back to her room and all of a sudden, the mark on her chest burned intensely, causing her to stagger. She groaned, holding a hand to her chest. "Goddamnit!" she quickly headed back to her room and found Xeksuti still there.

"Are you okay?" the brunette asks.

Kaiyo quickly pulled her shirt down, opened the box and rubbed some of the ointment on it before it could burn anymore. The ointment stunk badly, but she felt the pain begin to subside and fade away completely. She sighed in relief and hid the box underneath her bed. "There, a couple more hours and it'll be gone for good."

"Did Marluxia give you the rose?" Xeksuti motioned to the rose in Kaiyo's other hand.

"Yeah." she replied and set the rose on her desk. "Anyway, what now?"

KNOCK

Kaiyo answered since she was the closet and was reveled to be Saix. "Superior wants you in the lounge on the 5th floor. Immediately." and then he left.

Kaiyo narrowed her eyes. "Here." Xeksuti tossed Kaiyo one of her daggers. It had a curved tip. "Just in case."

Kaiyo grinned and hid the dagger in her boot. "Thanks Xeksuti." she headed up to the fifth floor and pretended that the mark on her chest burned as she arrived in the lounge.

"Kaiyo, you came." came the deep, booming voice that belonged to the Superior.

_Where is he? _She thought, looking around. She had the feeling she would need her keyblade and was about to summon it, but his voice interupted.

"There is no need for your weapon." he spoke and she watched as a corridor of darkness opened and he walked out of it.

Kaiyo shrugged. "Well, what can I say? You aren't exactly an easy person to get along with."

He chuckled lowly. "You always had quite a mouth on you."

"Did you just realize how stalkerish and pedophile-ish that sounded?" Kaiyo spoke, causing the man to frown and glare at her. "Don't glare at me, you're like...30?"

He glared even more. "My age is no concern of yours."

"Really?" Kaiyo smirked a little and decided to mess with him. "If I was any younger, say, 16, then you would be considered a pedophile in my world. You're lucky I'm 18."

"I believe it would be wise to silence yourself before your mouth gets you into any more trouble." he spoke angrily.

"Ooohhh, I'm so scared!" Kaiyo put her hands on her face, faking a dramatic pose. "I'm shaking in my boots!" _I love messing with people! _"Pfft, I ain't scared of you." _I probably just signed my death contract, but he can't kill me. Why do I have the feeling that-SHIT! _She yelped when fingers wrapped around her throat and slammed her against the wall. The other hand rested on her chest, above her heart. _Perv! _

"Maybe if I remove your heart, you won't have the thought to defy me." he spoke and smiled triumphantly when he saw the fear on Kaiyo's face.

"Wait! You're not going to-!" she was interrupted when a searing pain erupted in her heart and she screamed out in agony. It felt like he was ripping her heart right out of her chest! Kaiyo kicked her legs and clawed at his hand. She quickly lifted up her leg and reached inside for the dagger, quickly pulling it out and plunging it into his chest.

The man roared out in pain and dropped Kaiyo, staggering backwards. Blood began to seep from the dagger and he struggled to pull it out. Kaiyo coughed, rubbing her sore thought and grimaced when he pulled out the dagger with a sickening sound, a trickle of blood flowing down from the corner of his mouth.

He dropped the dagger and made a move towards her, clutching his chest, but Kaiyo quickly summoned her Two Become One keyblade. "Thunder!" she shouted and a bolt of thunder came out of her keyblade and hit him right in the middle of his chest, throwing him across the lounge and through the wall.

Kaiyo quickly left the room, across the castle and into the city. "Now I need a way out!"

She suddenly heard a whistle and a Corridor of Darkness appeared in front of her. Kaiyo grinned. "Thanks for whoever did that." she whispered and then ran into it. It vanished behind her.


End file.
